


Until Dawn or Until We're All Gone

by frivilousthoughts



Series: Until Dawn or Until We're All Gone [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, after the end, my attempt at being spooky, next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frivilousthoughts/pseuds/frivilousthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the survivors after the insidious night where a majority of their friends have died. Will the mental toll be too much? Will they seek comfort in each other? Will they go back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just as an FYI I'm using the character deaths I had when I played it the first time. I hope you enjoy and be prepared for more on the way :)

"You're not real!" Josh screamed at the wendigo. Unfortunately for him, it _was_ real and it took its massive claws to smash his head. A scream erupted before a sickening snap. Blood burst between the creature's fingers along with pieces of hair. Suddenly, the scene changed to an elevator shaft.

Emily was now the victim of the wendigo. Instead of turning her head into mush, it gorged her eyes out. Emily's scream was longer and much more pained; less like an explosion.

The picture shifted now to Matt's body swinging on a hook. The actual blade pierced through his neck and peeked out from inside his mouth. He moaned for a moment before his eyes rolled back.

It faded into another elevator shaft with the wendigo now effortlessly ripping off Jess's jaw. Jess was thus pushed and flew to the bottom with a loud thud. The wendigo began to mimic every sound.

Ashley awoke with the screams still ringing in her ears. She was lying in her bed, far away from those dreaded mountains. She began to shiver and tears smeared across her face. Struggling in the dark, she grabbed her phone.

"Come on Chris," Ashley muttered as the phone continued to ring.

"Hello?" a drowsy voice asked.

"Oh," she sighed, "Chris it's Ashley."

His voice became more alert, "Everything alright Ash?"

"Uh I had that dream again, but it's gotten worse...I can hear them scream," she stammered becoming more upset, "I'm so scared Chris."

"Oh Ash..." he muttered soothingly.

"Can I come over?"

Chris hesitated for a moment, "At three in the morning?"

"Yes," she answered meekly.

"Alright, but my parents are home so just wait for me on the porch. Don't ring the doorbell."

"Ok....I love you."

He blushed, this was the first time she had said that. "Love you too Ash."

*****

She waited outside, shivering uncontrollably. It was a mid-spring night, a warm breezing tossing in the air. It had been thirty minutes since their telephone call and Ashley had arrived fifteen minutes ago. _Where was he?_

As if to answer her question, the front door slowly opened. Chris stood in the doorway wearing goofy Star Wars pajamas pants. His shirt was just a plain white tee. Chris's bright blonde hair was disheveled and his eyes looked tired behind his glasses. "Good morning," he teased.

Ashley wrapped him into a hug. "I was so worried."

He placed his chin on her head, "It's ok, Ash it was just a dream."

She pulled away, " Yeah I know, but..."

He smiled softly, "Shh, why don't you just come inside and try to relax?"

Without another word, he swept her inside and they snuck up the steps to his room. Ashley held back a chuckle once she was inside. His room was just as she imagined it to be. The floor had a huge throw rug with geometric shapes. There was an area in the corner with a snazzy looking computer. The walls were littered with old sci-fi posters. Across from the bed was a TV connected with too many consoles.

For awhile, both just stood in the doorway. This was new for them. Yeah they cuddled before, but never in each others' beds. Ashley bit her lip and blushed.

"So uh, I _figured_ you just want to sleep right?" Chris asked turning towards her, "Unless you had something else in mind?"

She shook her head, "No I uh just don't want to be alone anymore."

Chris's eyes softened and he kissed her forehead, "I'll always be here for you."

He switched off the light and helped her get into the bed. They shuffled around until he was lying on his back with her half laying on his chest. Their legs intertwined almost instinctually. _As if we're meant to be,_ Chris thought wrapping his arms around her. They both sighed, equally needing each others' comfort.


	2. Chapter 2-Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Sam and her normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i plan to do each chapter in a different character's POV. kinda like the game :)

Sam woke up to the twinkling sound of her alarm. It was already 10:30, but she still felt extremely tired. Had she even slept at all?

Groaning, Sam sludged out of bed, then grabbed her phone. Every day she’d call the others to see if they were ok. For some reason, it helped her cope.

“You’re first Mike,” she smiled, tapping in his number.

“Hey!” he answered louder than her liking.

“Hey Mike, how are you doing?” Sam already knew his answer.

“Better than yesterday I guess. What about you?”

She studied herself in the mirror hesitant to respond. “Alright, but I had trouble sleeping.”

“Again?” he frowned.

“Yeah… uh so any plans for today?” She quickly changed the subject.

“Well after my appointment with my psychiatrist, I might apply to a few more jobs.”

“Nice! That will definitely help with college.”  Sam grinned, “Hey I still have to call Chris and Ashley so... ”

He laughed,” I won’t hold you any longer then. Bye Sam.”

“See ya!” She hung up then quickly called Chris. The phone rang and rang.

“Heyo! You’ve reached the amazing Chris, but I’m unable to answer. Haha guess I’m too cool for you… well actually probably not, but yeah just leave a short message for I have a short attention span.” There was a short beep, but Sam hung up instead. Mentally, she began to panic. He always answers, where was he? Is he in danger? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh.

Promptly, Sam called Ashley. Maybe she’d know. “Pick up,” she muttered, beginning to pace.

“Hello?” a deep voice answered.

“Chris?!?” she replied only slightly relieved, “Why are you answering for Ashley? Is she ok?”

“Yeah Ash um kinda ‘slept over’ last night so yeah,” he embarrassingly stuttered.

Sam laughed aloud, When was the last time she did that? That night at the cabin… stop! “Oh I see… is she still asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“I best let you go then you lovebird,” she teased, “Talk to you soon.”

“Bye Sam,” he chimed back.

Sam was happy for them. Out of the four, those two seem to acclimate the best. She was slightly surprised at Chris though. He went through a lot that night. More than what he was letting on, Sam was sure of it. Maybe it was meant to be that Ashley made it. Without her, he might have gotten ideas. Ideas are dangerous things, especially the wrong ones.

Personally, Sam wished she had someone to suffer the pain with. Mike was always distant; she didn’t feel that comfortable talking about it with him either. And she wasn't planning on sleeping with him either. That’s just something you shouldn’t think about, Sammy! she thought, he’s lost his girlfriend, you can’t just take that place. That night… stop!

Sam dressed for work. In fact, she was running quite late. A part her, the old part of her, cared about the mundane task of work, but she was more worked up about not being on the right schedule. Luckily for her, she arrived at McDonald's two minutes early.

She had to admit it wasn’t the most glamorous job, but it helped her earn money for rock climbing events. Sam told her mom that the money was for college after this gap year, it was only a half lie. With each passing day, college became less and less important to Sam. All she wanted was a clear head and a return of her old inner happiness. The only thing that did that for her was rock climbing. That when everything disappeared like they didn’t matter anymore.

Work was kind of served that purpose too. As she took orders from the drive thru, Sam would go on “autopilot.” This meant she’d focus so heavily on her job she became a body without a mind. She wouldn’t have to dwell on that night....stop!

Today, McDonald’s was packed. Good. Her manager always said that she was the best handling all the customers. He even asked her to be a co manager. Of course, Sam declined. She would have nothing to do if she did that.

“Welcome to McDonald’s,” she chimed barely thinking, “Can I take your order?”  

“Sam, how’ve you been?” the man said back. Something about him sounded familiar yet she couldn’t figure it out. Where have I heard him before?

“I’m good sir...do I uh know you?” she asked turning the volume up on her headset.

“Yes yes you know me Sam. Why don’t you guess who I am?” he jokingly challenged.

She mentally groaned. Thinking? “Sir do we really have to do this? There are customers behind you.”

He grunted, “They can wait Sam, now guess.”

She rubbed her face and took and deep breath. “Well you’re not Mike-”

“That is true.”

“...And you can’t be Chris...how long has it been since I last talked to you?”

“Well about a year now. Gosh how I’ve missed you.” he muttered.

One year ago?!? She barely remembered yesterday. Almost everyday was a blur, the only day that she could remember quite well was that night...but- “Josh?”

“Bingo! Took you long enough didn’t it? And I thought you were the smart one.” Josh teased.

“I-I no! No it can’t be. No.” she was shaking now, frozen in fear.

“Oh but it is. Thought you’d just leave on the mountain huh?” his voice darkened, “And I thought we had a connection, a something.”

“We did-I mean-we do,” she stuttered suddenly feeling dizzy. “I thought you were dead!”

“Why did you leave me?”

“You-Mike said you were dead!” she cried screaming into the microphone, “I didn’t leave you!”

“But you did though. You DIDN’T look for me. You DIDN’T look for Hannah. You DIDN’T do anything.”

Sam crumpled. It was too much, no more. Please stop. Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop. Sam screamed and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She was panicking, Josh still whispering in her ear. She could handle it anymore. No more.

Her manager found Sam lying on the floor unconscious. She had red marks around her neck and her headset was in her hand. Prying it from her fingers, the manager noticed something odd; it had no batteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah!! Loved writing this chapter and i hope you liked it too :) Next up will be Mike so super excited....and yes the story will be gettin gmore and more dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was very fluff, but trust me it will make sense later. Next chapter will probably focus on Sam a little more so get ready :) I hope you guys like this story as much as I do :)


End file.
